


I look around but it's you I can't replace

by Colorful_Dragon97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Andrea is part of the SuperFriends, BC I SAY SO, F/F, I'm so done with reveals, Ruby deserves some rights as the only character with braincells, everyone knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, i'm not a poet the haikus suck, kind of cannon compliant, like imagine supergirl where there is no big bad and everyone is happy, my therapist told me to turn my daydreams into somenthing creative and here I am, prom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_Dragon97/pseuds/Colorful_Dragon97
Summary: After discovering that most of the SuperFriends didn't go to Prom when they were teenagers, Ruby decides to take matters into her own hands and organize them a prom party to compensate.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I look around but it's you I can't replace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm sorry in advance if something is gramatically wrong. English is not my first language so pls take that into consideration.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Ruby Arias is many things. She is a student on her sophmore year of high school, she is a soccer player, a daughter, a friend.

One thing that she is not is a fan of prom-posals.

She doesn’t know if it’s because she doesn’t care that much about prom of if it’s because she is tired of people hoarding the hallways to see what was the pun jock Nº21 used on his sign to propose to his girlfriend. She doesn’t get what the fuss was all about. Yeah, is the end of your school years but I mean… is just a school dance, it’s not a big deal.

  
This whole week has been prom-posal after prom-posal and she is exhausted. Hopefully, she will be able to escape this epidemic when she goes home. If Ruby hears anything related to prom, she is going to combust.

\--------------------------------------

That lasted only a few hours

  
She is at Game Night with her mom and she is seated on the floor at one corner of the table besides her mom and Andrea, that are also seating on the floor. Then, one couch is occupied by Alex and Kelly while the other one is occupied by Kara and Nia while Lena is seated on the floor w her back on Kara’s legs and Brainy is on a chair besides Nia.

  
All the happy couples are here.

  
Everything was going great, until Sam decided to bring up this, specific topic of conversation.

  
“Rubes, isn’t prom night today at your school?” Ruby swears it took every fiber of her being not to roll her eyes.

“Ugh… Yes! This week was full of prom-posals. I’m so tired of it, that I don’t want to hear about it until my own prom”

  
At that, everyone chuckles.

“Oh c’mon, it’s not that bad! Prom is such a mainstream thing that people can’t help but go a bit crazy about it” Andrea states

  
“But you got to admit that the serenades and the flashmobs are a bit too much. I don’t know about your experience, but I think that’s too much” Ruby scoffs and takes a sip of her drink.

  
“I mean I never went to prom so I don’t know how it is like first hand, but from what I’ve been told, is just… a really big deal and I find it a bit adorable if I’m quite honest”

  
“Aww, who would’ve thought… Andrea Rojas is a softie for cheesy things like prom” Kelly teases

  
“I can be a decent human deep down!” Andrea states throwing her hands up in the air in surrender.

  
“Very deep, deep, deep down” Lena murmurs into her glass, loud enough for everyone to hear.

  
Ruby chuckles at the innocent banter going on, until her brain stops after catching up w what Andrea said before.

  
“Wait, you never went to prom?” Ruby asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

  
She can’t wrap her head around the fact that this super-model-looking woman never went to prom. She always pictured her as a popular girl who will 100% be prom queen like one of those movie clichés.

  
“I mean, our school didn’t have prom so yeah, we never went” she said looking at Lena while the latter just nods in agreement.

  
“Yeah, we went to an all-girls boarding school so prom was never an option, basically” Lena said.

  
Oh, that makes sense, Ruby thinks. But she for some reason can’t help but get more curious.

  
She turns to Sam.

  
“Did you… went to prom?” Ruby knows that she was alive by the time Sam was on her senior year, but she was hoping that having a child didn’t stopped her from going to prom…

  
“No… No I didn’t” Ruby stomach sinks “No one really invited me so… I had no one to go with”  
Kara raises her beer bottle and leans closer to where Sam is

  
“Same! I didn’t get invited either” she says smiling. Sam can’t help but let out a chuckle and clink her glass with Kara’s bottle.

  
The teenager couldn’t believe it. “Ok, raise your hand if you actually went to prom” Ruby asks with a bit of despair.

  
Alex, Kelly and Nia raise their hand.“Oh ok well at least someone here got the true high school experience” the teenager exclaims.

  
Everything got quiet for a second.

  
“I mean yeah I went to prom and all that but I didn’t had a great time” Alex said

  
“Why?”

  
“Well, I went with a guy while I was crushing hard on my girl best friend. I couldn’t go with someone I actually liked since I wasn't even out to myself. Of course, my 18 year old self wouldn’t tell you what I just did, but I forced myself to like it when I knew in my heart I wasn’t that invested, you know?” Alex shrugs nonchalant, as if she didn’t just said the most heartbreaking thing ever

  
“Yeah, I kind of experienced the same thing. At least the guy I went with was a friend of mine who actually knew I was gay and he was nice. I did have a great time, but it would’ve been nice going with my hypothetical girlfriend like everyone else” Kelly said with a smirk at the end as if she was remembering all of it and smiling at the memory.

  
“Same. I went with a group of friends. We were all kind of the outcasts so it was all fun and games and… getting a little bit drunk.” Nia said with a little chuckle at the end.

  
From that, the conversation shifted to talking about their high school experience, referencing things that Ruby didn’t know what they where and when she asked about it, Sam would tell her “it’s a 2000’s thing” as if that explained everything.

  
The night went on as usual, but the teenager could shake of this lingering feeling of sadness. She knows she just spent the whole day complaining about the high school event, but it’s… prom you know? One thing is willingly not wanting to go and other thing was not being invited or going but not with you’re the person you like. I know that Kelly and Nia said they had a good time, but you can tell they wanted to go with a date and do the whole thing, teen rom-com style.

  
That’s when Ruby got the best idea

* * *

  
It was a simple idea.

  
On the Monday after prom, she just had to go and ask the principal if she could use the gym and the decoration from prom and that would be it.

  
But Ruby learned the hard way, that nothing is free in life, and that she had to pay to use the gym on a _Saturday_. She can understand having to pay on a week day since maybe some activities would be cancelled and whatnot, but on the weekend? She didn’t get it.

  
After a couple “no” and “sorry, that sounds lovely, but I can’t help you”, she got the big guns and started to negotiate.  
They agreed on having the gym for Saturday night and the rent will be US$600.

  
That’s why she had to ask for money.

  
Her first thought was Andrea, since she is at her house 24/7 and she seems like she could give her money without asking any questions. But they are not that close yet, so maybe she needs to approach the other big fish.

  
That same day after school, Ruby went to Kara’s apartment (or more like Kara and Lena’s apartment if you ask her)  
After knocking the door, Lena opened it. She was wearing some sweatpants, a flannel that she could tell was Kara’s since it covered her hands, and her glasses which, in Ruby’s honest opinion, they really suited her and she should wear them outside the comfort of her home.  
“Hi, Ruby, fancy seeing you here, please come in” the teenager goes into the cosy apartment “What can I do for you?” she asks closing the door behind her.

  
The youngest Arias fidgeted with her fingers nervously. It’s not that she is nervous about asking her money, she was nervous about telling Lena the idea. Maybe she would think is dumb or won’t support it, but she wanted to do something nice for everyone, especially her mom, and Lena was the key for everything.

  
“Well, here is the thing. After last Game Night, where everyone talked about their prom experiences, or lack there off, I wanted to do something nice for you, all of you.” Lena approached the girl walking slowly, arms crossed and with a curious yet confused look on her face. “I wanted to organized a little prom for the SuperFriends” The woman nodded slowly. Ruby swallowed nervously “Emm… I just think all of you deserve to have the classic teenage moment of asking someone to prom, picking up the outfit, slow dancing and having fun with your friends” Lena looked down, the teen continued “So I talked to my principal to see if I could use the gym on Saturday and organize it. After a little bit of banter we came to an agreement. I have to pay US$600 and I have to use what it has already been used for the last prom. The latter is not a problem, it actually is more beautiful than anything I can pull out, the problem is that I don’t have the money and I was just… wondering if you could help me… with that part of the plan” she ended with I sigh.

  
The youngest Luthor stood there in the middle of the living room, looking down, thinking about it.

  
The room was awfully quiet. The teen started to think that she was asking too much. Maybe Lena was uncomfortable lending her money or uncomfortable with the idea.

  
“Look, if you don’t want to emm… I think I can figure something out, on my house emm… I-I can keep mom long enough so I can put all the dec-”

  
“No, no that’s ok” Lena interrupted “I’m just a little sceptical like… we are older, Ruby. It’s not going to be the same thing, it doesn’t feel as magical as it did when I was your age”

  
“Yes but… if you could be a teenager just for a night, being a kid, not worrying too much about the next week and you work” the teen started to explain, Lena sighed in defeat “Just enjoy something that you couldn’t when you were younger with someone that you love, I- isn’t that beautiful? You can go with Kara and have her propose to you or… you to her, I don’t know exactly how it works with gay people” Lena chuckled “We can take that typical picture, you know that one where one is hugging the other from behind and Kara can get you one of those flower things that go in your wrists. God, what was it call…”

  
“A corsage?”

  
“Yes! That thing” Ruby exclaims while Lena smiles at her “You can have all that! Also, you are with your friends so if it looks silly to you, then at least you are going to look silly along with everyone else there” Lena laughs at this “Please Lena, it will be so much fun!”

  
Lena looks at the teen standing in front of her, talking passionately about organizing her and her friends a prom. God that sounded so childish in Lena’s mind.

  
The Luthor side of her head is telling her that this is stupid and dumb, unprofessional and a complete waste of time and money. But her other side was telling her to go for it, to enjoy being a kid, to enjoy having the childhood she never had at least for one day. Get a glimps of that typical American high school experience everyone around her has lived and she didn’t; and do all that with Kara.

Kara

  
God, she just knows her girlfriend would love this idea

  
On that note, Lena’s mind drift to different scenarios of both of them at prom and she can’t help but smile at that thought. If she is going to do this, she will do it with Kara

  
“Ok, count me in”

  
Alex was surprise to see this random invitation to a dinner at Kara’s place on a Monday.

  
Usually she preferred having dinner with people any day but _Monday_. Since there is always alcohol involved and she’d rather get drunk on any day except the first two days of the week. But Lena and apparently Ruby have something important to tell the group.  
“Do you know what is this about?” she asks Nia and Brainy, who they encountered at the entrance of Kara’s building.

  
“I have no idea” Brainy says “ I don’t think is anything alarming since the youngest Miss Arias is involved”

  
“I think that’s the weirdest part” Kelly states “That allyship, maybe I wouldn’t be this lost if it were Sam and Ruby having to tell us something but this is Lena and Ruby”

  
“Curiouser and curiouser” Nia says in mysterious voice.

* * *

  
Of all the possibilities that run through Alex’s head, she could have never anticipated the young girl’s proposal. Of all the things she could imagined, there wasn’t a thought that even came close to a prom.

  
“So you want to organize a prom? For all of us?” Sam asked not knowing how to react “Wh-Who is paying for all of this?? The school?”

  
Ruby scoff “Pff no, I asked Lena to get involved and use her money, we just have to buy some drinks and rent my school’s gym, not a big deal”

  
All heads turn to Lena

  
“You were in on this the whole time?” Nia asks holding in the need to laugh at the situation

  
Lena’s eyes darted to everyone on the table “I found out a couple hours ago”

  
“And she convinced you?” Alex said not believing what she was hearing

  
“She made some very convincing points, ok?” Lena said followed by a huff and crossing her arms. Kara wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

“Of course she did” Sam sighed looking at Ruby

  
Everything went quiet for a while.

  
Until Kara exclaimed “Screw it, I’m in! Are you in?” she said looking at Lena with a big bright smile and lending her hand in front of her. Lena couldn’t hold her smile any longer, she looked at those beautiful blue eyes and she just couldn’t say no to that face. She grabbed the blonde’s hand “It would be a pleasure, darling” she said with a warm, soft smile, content with her choice.

  
After that, everyone agreed to go. Ruby fist bumped the air and high fived Lena, excited for see how everything turns out.  
Then the conversation switched to dresses and music, different section talking about different things.

  
Alex still couldn’t wrap her head around it.

  
This is silly, she thought, having a prom on my 30’s? That’s just stupid. If anyone else who is her age had told her ‘this Saturday I’m going to prom’ she would start laughing with no remorse.  
But then she looked at Kelly, sweet loving Kelly, who was seated in front of her, just at the other side of the table, talking to Nia about dresses and prom dresses specifically. Her girlfriend was smiling the whole time, moving her hands and squicking excited at whatever Nia just told her. She looked so happy and God, Alex was a sucker for that smile.

  
After their conversation about prom on Friday, Alex also started to think about it. Prom, that is. She started to think about all the what if’s and what could have happened if she wasn’t so scared to confront her feelings at the time, what if she invited Vicky and she said yes, what if she actually had allowed herself to be who she was and enjoyed it instead of feeling miserable. That’s when Alex started to think about who she was as a teen and how scared she was to be herself and how much she wished things could have been easier in that sense.

  
She owns it to herself

  
She owns it to that young girl who had to repress everything and do what everyone thought she had to do and act how everyone wanted her to act.

  
She owns it to herself to be a happy teenager, just for a day.

  
And she has to do it for Kelly, she can’t be the rain on her parade, she wants her as giddy as she is now.

  
“By the way” Ruby says loudly in order to stop all the chatting “ I want to see you guys step up on your game, I want to see your cheesy promposals that are so discustingly romantic and stupid that they could end up in a 2000’s Disney Original teen movie ok?”

  
Everyone laughs at that, they just know this week is going to be weird.

* * *

  
_Thursday_  
Nia is so excited about the whole prom thing, she just can’t wait until Saturday to see everyone and wearing a beautiful dress and having fun with Brainy.  
For a second, she was concerned for him, he is not one to go to parties or any kind of big gathering with people he doesn’t know, until she realized is just going to be the SuperFriends, then she feels at ease and can actually worry about what she is going to wear.

  
Her prom was actually fun. She went with a group of friends and she had a lovely time. But she would be lying is she said she didn’t want to go with a date. As well as Sam and Kara, she never got asked out, the decision to go with a group was a last minute one.

  
The young girl aso found herself thinking about her prom on the weekend. She started to ask herself why no one had ask her to the dance. At first she thought it was because she was trans, but disgarded the thought a second later. Her town was one of the most accepting place she ever visited, when she came out and started to transition no one batted an eye. She was just another student and neughbour, as simple as that.

Maybe it was because she was always kind of shy. She never made a big deal out of things or got involved on high school drama. She was always on the back of the class, half listening to the teacher and doodling on her notebook. She was nice to everyone and all that, she even went to a few parties here and there, so she truly didn't know. 'There weren't so many guys on my year' is Nia's conclusion.  
  
But that didn't matter anymore. She now has the chance to relive that experience and, not only that but she got to do it with Brainy by her side.  
“What’s up with that smile of yours? Shouldn’t you be working?” Kara said with a smile, leaning on Nia’s desk with a mug on her hand.

  
Nia's cheeks blush lightly and her smile widens “Sorry I was just…”

  
“Thinking about the prom thing?” Kara interrupted

  
Nia chuckled “Yeah, it’s a great idea, I’m actually more excited than I care to admit. The idea of going to prom with Brainy is just perfect”

  
“Do you think he is going to do a prom-posal?” Kara sips at her coffee

  
“I mean I have you met him? He loves grand romantic gestures. I just picture him being stuck on what to do, since it’s prom”

  
Nia knows Brainy doesn’t understand so many things when it comes to romantic gestures. If she’s being honest, she is worried that her boyfriend will draw inspiration from a movie and do one of those big, public, obnoxious, exaggerated gestures that are a bit too much.  
She likes big gestures, don’t get her wrong, but she likes them when they are low key and a little bit more private.

  
Kara hums, thinking about what her friend just said “Maybe, if you are too worried about him, you could prom-pose to him”

  
At that, Nia’s eyes shine and the imaginary light bulb above her head turns on.

  
“Kara, you gave me the best idea”

* * *

  
Brainy’s phone rings and he pics up after the third tone.

  
“Hello, Nia Nal, surprising to hear from you so early, we’ve seen each other only a few hours ago”

  
Nia chuckles “Yes, I know but I have something important to tell you, can you come to CatCo?”

  
Brainy paused for a second, processing Nia’s kind of odd behaviour "Very well, I'll see you there"

  
When he arrives to Nia’s floor, he approaches her desk and after seeing that no one was there, Brainy starts looking to see if his girlfriend was around.  
He founds nothing

  
He proceeds to pull out his phone to call Nia when a gentle hand taps him on the shoulder. He raises his head to find Kara with a big smile on her face.

  
“Hi, Kara. Do you know where I can find Nia? She told me to meet her here but I can’t find her”

  
“Well I don’t know where she is but she told me to give you this” she gives him a folded piece of paper

  
“Good luck!” she says before walking back to her desk. Brainy’s eyes linger on the paper and then he looks up at Kara who seems to act like nothing happened.That’s a bit odd even for Kara Danvers, Brainy thinks

  
He unfolds the paper:

  
Hi Brainy,  
You might be wondering where I am and why did I told you to go to CatCo if I’m not even there. Well, I want to tell you something, but in order to what the message is, you have to find me.  
Your first clue:

  
_Where it all begin_  
_I became a hero there_  
_Hey, do I know you?_

  
-Nia xoxo

  
Brainy stared at it confused, why was Nia Nal making such a big deal to tell him something? He has to admit, he finds this very intriguing.  
He thinks and thinks, reading and re reading the letter

  
Where it all begin…  
Nia becoming a hero…

  
That’s when he remembers  
\-----  
_*”Do I know you?” he asked the nameless pretty girl in front of him_  
_She looks confused “I don’t believe so”*_  
\-------  
“Eureka!” he exclaimed and left the office. Kara scoffed and chuckled at the loud colunian and kept working

* * *

  
Brainy found the pizza place  
Or well, where the pizza place used to be. The guys who worked here where all sued for mistreating clients (aliens) and they had to close. What a shame, it was a good place, Brainy contemplates.

  
He came here two years ago to order some pizzas like any other when his image inducer malfunctioned. Those were the days where the hate against aliens spiked considerably and the Children of Liberty were a thing. Fortunately, his knight in shining armor, this mysterious girl stood up for him.

  
Brainy was mesmerized by her the second he got a better look at her. He was sure it was love at first sight like the movies say. He is pretty sure that scientifically speaking that is impossible, but he is slowly learning that love is illogical.

  
The windows were closed with big planks of wood so he couldn’t look inside. But then he round the corner onto that little ally and found another note on the wall:

  
_I want you to know_  
_I am interested in you_  
_Was that really a date?_

  
-Nia xoxo  
(PS.: I might be the hero for the city but Brainy, you will always be mine)

  
Brainy smiled at the little PS Nia added at the bottom of the letter. He’s 100% sure he will never get tired of the wonder that is Nia Nal.

  
Those words… “interested in you” reminded him of the first time Nia and him went out. Brainy thought the dinner was a strictly professional encounter, but Nia voiced that she thought it was a date and he couldn’t believe someone as beautiful as Nia could be interested in someone like him. Have you seen Nia Nal? Was that really a date? Brainy couldn’t help but also wonder, he wasn’t sure. But it definitely was a first step. Well a step and a half maybe.

  
“To Noonan’s!” he exclaimed into the air

* * *

  
He examined every square inch of every window the restaurant had and he found no sight of any folded piece of paper. He was running out of ideas, so he went inside.  
It wasn’t as crowded as he remembered, but then he realized is not lunch nor breakfast time for the average adult worker so it’s understandable. He looked around for a bit, finding nothing so he proceeded to approach the hostess carefully.

  
“Excuse me?” the woman lifted her head “Is there by any chance… an order or something… under the name Barney?” he said a bit sceptical

  
The woman smiled kindly while nodding “Yes! Your girlfriend left this for you” she handles him a box with a note on the top. He eyed the box, having no clue what was inside it, but I mean, he was at Noonan’s so it was probably some kind of pastry.

  
“Thank you very much” he bowed a little as a gesture of respect, grabbed the box and left the restaurant.  
Securing the box between his arm and his side, he grabs the piece of paper and opens it:

  
_Where we “hide” away_  
_A daisy in a bottle_  
_Songs and dollar bills_

  
-Nia xoxo

  
This got Brainy thinking, this one is a tad more difficult than he expected…

  
A daisy in a bottle? He would never give her a daisy in a bottle. He remembers giving her a daisy, that’s for sure, he remembers he didn’t want to be cliché and give her a rose so he chose another different yet beautiful flower. But he doesn’t remember where that was…  
“Hide” in quotations. We never hide… right? For a second, Brainy thought of The Tower, but he discarded the idea when he read “songs and dollar bills”. What’s that supposed to mean? Those are pretty normal things, everyone listens to music and has money…

Brainy was a bit lost…the bottle, the daisy, music, money…He thought of Nia’s place, but the money thing didn’t make sense…

  
What does he drink from bottles? Water, maybe beer… that’s pretty much it

  
Wait, beer, music, money, bets, playing pool!

  
“The dive bar!”

* * *

  
He went into the bar and approached Al straight in.

  
“Hey, Brainy, what can I do for you?” Al said with a smile

  
“Hello, Al, good to see you. Listen, is there a chance Nia Nal ha-“ he was interrupted by Al putting up his hand into Brainy’s line of vision, asking him to stop talking. The bartender reached for something under the table and let out a white paper

  
“Here you go, my friend” Brainy grabs the paper from his friend’s hand

  
“Thank you, Al, have a nice day” he says before leaving the bar

  
Outside, he unfolds the note and there are two phrases written:

_For me, it’s wherever you are_  
_Hopefully, for you is wherever I am_

Brainy reads it and re reads it, trying to find meaning to the words as if any of them individually hold a secret. After the other three cards, the answer can’t be that simple. There must be something hidden behind it

  
But sometimes the easiest answer is the most logical one “For you, is wherever I am” Well, that’s easy. Nia is home, Brainy thinks. Nia is safety, warmth, care… She’s home.  
There is no other way for Brainy to explain it  
“For me, is whenever you are”.The colunian thinks about the phrase for a little bit. Nia considers him home. Nia sees him as her safe place. This makes Brainy smile uncontrollably and starts to walk home.  
Nia

* * *

  
He raises his fist to knock on the door of Nia’s apartment when he realizes the door is unlocked. He opens it carefully, revealing a dark living room only illuminated by some candles and Nia standing In the middle of the room wearing a short flowy dress with her hair loose and slightly curly. He approaches her slowly and as he gets closer, her smile grows wider.

He leaves the Noonan’s box on the kitchen bar and continues to move forward.“Wh-What’s all this about?”

  
Nia chuckles unable to contain how happy she is and grabs Brainy’s hands “Well, today I was thinking about prom on Saturday and about how happy I am to share that experience with you by my side. I started to think how far we have gone together and how much you mean to me” she says not letting her sight out of his eyes “So…” she let’s his hands fall from her grasp to grab a pizza box that was on the table behind her. She opens it to reveal a pizza with ‘PROM?’ written in olives “Wanna go to prom with me?” she asks shyly  
Brainy is just in aw. He can’t believe how much effort Nia had put into all this, just to ask him a simple question. He looks up at her again and sees her smile, looking at him expecting an answer. He let’s out a quiet laugh, incapable of wrapping his head around the fact that this beautiful, loving, amazing person standing in front of him, consider him her home.

  
“Yes, of course” he says finally

  
She lets out a little high pitch scream in excitement. Nia puts the pizza down and proceeds to wrap her arms around Brainy’s neck and kiss him.  
When they pull apart, Brainy can’t help to wonder “While I really liked and appreciate all the work and the journey you put me through to come here, why did you have to put so much effort into asking a question you already knew the answer to?”

  
“Usually prom is not only the dancing and the costumes, is also about how you propose to your partner. Some people do more normal stuff like writing it in a sign or with a song. I wanted to do that ‘big gesture’ thing with something that you would have fun doing, like a puzzle, hence using the haikus as hints instead of telling you straight up ‘go to my apartment’ ” Brainy hums “Did you like it?”

  
He smiles “I liked every second of it, I actually had fun. I liked going to all those places and… revisiting our history, to put it simply. I find the hints quite entertaining, the one that guided me to Al’s bar took me a little longer”  
Nia laughs “I know right? I was really proud of myself for that one”

  
Brainy laughs and can’t help but lean in and kiss his girlfriend one more time.

* * *

  
Alex Danvers didn’t consider herself a romantic person. Sure, she likes spoiling her girlfriend with food and a romantic evening, but that was as far as she liked to go. She thought those big romantic gestures were a little bit too much. The redhead never saw the appeal in those big extravagant gifts, she thought they were always a bit shallow. So, when she thought of a prom-posal, she was going to do something low key and at home.

  
Alex was convinced everyone else will do something similar, something not too big, not too elaborate.

  
That is until this afternoon when a Super-emergency got them to reunite in The Tower and Brainy talked her ear off about how his amazing girlfriend Nia Nal had organized a whole treasure hunt last minute, to prom-pose to him. Putting it into perspective, it’s adorable and she has to give props to Nia for doing something so creative in a brief period of time. But, at the same time, she felt nervous and a little bit betrayed.

  
A treasure hunt?! _Seriously?!_

  
Alex was just a simple human being trying to do something nice for her girlfriend and these guys come in and do that. Now, she has the necessity to top that, Nia set the bar pretty high and her prom-posal had to go above and beyond

  
The question is… how?

* * *

  
“I’m so excited for Saturday, I feel like a kid again, talking about prom and who is going with who… it’s like high school but gayer and less drama” Kara says while sitting in one of the couches with a beer in one hand and the box of pizza on the other. Alex sits beside her with her bottle in hand. “And well, also now I’m part of the conversation instead of just listening to other people talking about it but you know, details.” She says with a shrug at the end.

  
Alex was a little bit shocked to see Kara this excited. She remembers when Kara phoned her from home while she was in college to catch up and telling her nonchalant that she was not going to prom and that nobody asked her out. Alex saw it coming, if she’s being honest; both of them were not… the most liked teenagers in town since the whole Kenny and Josie situation, and Kara was already the “weird kid” on Midvale so you can only imagine how unpopular she was. Alex felt kind of guilty for not being there with her sister, but when she expressed those same thoughts to Kara on that phone call, Kara just responded ‘Pff, don’t worry, is not like I wanted to go anyways. Also, I don’t get what the fuss was all about’. Alex laughed and let it go.

  
“Did you actually wanted to go to prom, back then on Midvale?” she asked carefully, not knowing how to approach the subject.

  
Kara looked down while grabbing a slice of pizza and bringing her legs up on the couch when she settled.

  
“I mean, at the time, I didn’t think too much about it. I didn’t get it and I wasn’t that interested. Also it wasn’t like I got my hopes up that someone was going to ask me out” she laughed “But as time passed, I met more people and a big portion of them went to prom and they described it as if it were a moment in your life you must live through. Maybe they had an embarrassing experience or a good one or a sad one, but I least they got one, I don’t.” she said pointing at herself “Now, it’s not about the fact that I don’t fit in with the normal American teen experience, is more like… those stories make me want to go back and have one of those memorable experiences for myself, you know?”

  
Alex nodded. She might not relate, but she understands what she is saying “Well, now at least you can go with your friends and with someone you really like, just… being you true self. You don’t even have to wear your glasses!”

  
Kara’s eyes go wide at the comment “Oh yeah! You are right, we will be inside the gym the whole time!” she says excited.

  
Alex laughs at her reaction “So, do you know how to prom-pose to Lena?” she said before taking a bite of her food. She was 70% sure that Kara was in the same predicament as she was, not knowing how to make an amazing promposal, bigger than Nia’s

  
“Yep, I’ve thought it all out right after Ruby told us her plan” she said nonchalant

  
Alex was not expecting that “B-but have you seen Nia’s? She went all out! Aren’t you afraid that you will fall short?” she said with a confused tone.

  
Kara thought about it for a second “Nah” Then, it got quiet and Kara turned to see why Alex wasn’t talking and she found her sister’s mouth open in disbelief and a frown on her face “What?” she asked innocently.

  
“Why are you not worried?!” Alex exclaimed suddenly

  
“Because is not a competition, Alex, the point is to do something meaningful. Nia did that because she knew Brainy liked to solve mysteries so he guided him through one. But you don’t have to topped that in order to show Kelly how much she means to you, do whatever you feel like you should do! At the end of the day, this prom-posals are just for fun, the girls are going with us regardless if we propose or not” she stated “But if you want to do something special, just listen to your heart, do something you know both will enjoy” she says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

  
Alex absorbs her sister’s words. She is right, what matters are the meaning and the feeling behind something, not how big it is. She hums “Huh, who would’ve thought you could be wise and give good advise” she said teasingly with a smirk on her face before taking a sip.

Kara pushed her lightly “Hey! That was rude!”

* * *

  
_Wednesday_

  
The door of her apartment unlocked to reveal the one and only Kelly Olsen. When she turned towards her after closing the door, her girlfriend sent her a smile while she walked her way “Hi” she said when she stood right in front of her. Alex gave her a short kiss as a hello.

  
“Hi, are you ready?” Alex said excited

  
Kelly giggled at the redhead “I’m nervous, you don’t want to tell anything about where are we going or what are we doing…” she huffed.

  
“Well” she said while rapping her arms around her waist “The whole point of a surprise is to be surprised when you get it”

  
Kelly rolled her eyes “Let’s get going then, the suspense is killing me” she while she opened the door.

  
Alex couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend.

They drove for a while, they are almost at the outside of the city. But before entering the more rustic part of National City, they got into the drive-through part of a Big Belly Burger.

  
Kelly giggled “This is the surprise, Big Belly Burger? We eat this at least once a week” she pointed out

  
“Honey, relax, this is just the beginning” she said putting a comforting hand of her thigh. Kelly took a look at her and trying to figure her out, but she arrived nowhere. “Stop trying to analyse me” Alex says while looking out of her window

  
She laughs “How did you know?”

  
“Your look is so intense I can feel it. I swear if you force it a little more, lasers will come out of your eyes, Supergirl-style”

  
She laughed at her girlfriend’s comment while Alex ordered, knowing Kelly’s order by heart.

* * *

  
Already with food in the car, they adventure further from the city into what it looked like a small mountain. Saying that Kelly was lost and confused, should be an understatement.

  
Out of the sudden, Alex pull out on a small parking space at the side of the mountain, where cars could go and see a full view of National City.

  
Kelly couldn’t believe what she was seeing; all the buildings and the lights, the sounds of the city turned into a mumble that even the music from the car could cover.  
Alex turned off the engine and told Kelly to get out of car with the food. She did as she was told. Already outside, Alex stopped to look at the view for a brief moment, she took a deep breath and then stared back at her.

  
Kelly was in awe. The light of the full moon illuminated one side of Alex’s face, this one bathe is a light-blue light while the other side was consumed by more dark blue type of light, a combination between the moon and the darkness surrounding them. She have seen paintings and true art pieces in her life, but nothing compared to how beautiful Alex looked in that moment.

  
“Hop up”

  
Alex pulled her back into reality

“What?” she said not understanding Alex’s request.  
The oldest Danvers held up her index finger and proceeded to hop onto her car’s rooftop. She started laughing at her girlfriends antics ‘What the hell is she doing?’, Kelly thought.  
“Give me the food” she said waiting for Kelly to hand it over. Already positioned on the roof, Alex asked her to join her “C’mon” she held out a hand to help her until they were both on the roof. “So, are you surprised now?” Alex asked with a smug smiled on her face

  
Kelly started laughing because she couldn’t believe what she was doing “Wow, Danvers you really did… actually did” Alex joined her laughter and then they started eating.

  
Kelly talked about her work and Alex’s latest viligante adventure and just catch up as if they were on the comfort of Alex’s apartment. Other moments they stayed quiet, staring at the city, contemplating everything from above.

  
“You know what I just realized?” Kelly said, breaking the silence “This place reminds me of those horror movies from the 70’s or 60’s where a couple of teenagers will come here to hooked up on their convertible and then they would be attacked by a monster”

  
“Oh my god, you are right!” Alex said giggling quietly “I actually wanted to bring J’onn’s car here but after an hour long discussion, he stood his ground and didn’t let me borrow it. He says I’m not careful enough to take care of it” she scoffed

  
“I mean, I trust that you won’t break it, but you are not the cleanest person either so…” Kelly said to tease her.

  
“Hey! That’s mean!” Alex said faking being angry while she pouted and lowered her head

  
Kelly smiled at her attitude “Aw, babe, don’t worry I like you just the way you are” the therapist said while leaning into her girlfriend’s side to plant a kiss on her cheek.  
Alex raised her head and turned to her girlfriend. She smiled a little when their noses bumped. “I like you too” she whispered before leaning in and kissing her softly.

  
After finishing their meal and throwing everything in a trash can near by, the happy couple took the road back to Alex’s apartment, listening to the radio and singing to the tunes they found familiar.

  
When they arrived, Kelly went to Alex’s closet and grabbed herself a tank top and some shorts to sleep in and she went to the bathroom to change and look for some wipes to take of her make up. After looking in the cabinets and the cupboards, she couldn’t find them.

  
“Babe, where are the wipes, I can’t find them”

  
No answer

  
“Alex?”

  
No answer.

There is no sound coming from the living room. She gets out of the bathroom slowly to find Alex right in the middle of the living room holding a sign. Kelly gets closer to read what it said:

  
_I know I need therapy_  
_And we talk about that later_  
_But for now Kelly ,please_  
_Give me a prom to remember?_

  
Kelly bursted into laughter at what her girlfriend wrote “Oh my God, babe” she said breathless. As she is calming down, she approaches Alex and wraps her arms around her neck. Now Kelly is just smiling like fool, so close to Alex’s face she can feel her breath hit her cheek.

“Prom?” Alex whispers.

  
Kelly giggles as she were a lovestruck teenager and nods. “Yes, I would love to” she says before kissing her. They had to break apart not long after since Kelly couldn’t stop smiling. She just stared at her girlfriend and separated herself a little to see what was written on the sign again.

  
She laughed again and lifted her head to face Alex again. “I know that is bad joke by the way, that was the point” Alex stated.

  
Kelly wasn’t really sure about that, but she let it slide. With one arm around Alex’s shoulders and on hand on her nape, she gave her a kiss on her cheek “You are so adorable, I love it” and then proceeded to leave small kisses on Alex’s cheek and temple.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm not american ok? but in my school, if you want to use the gym for a non-school related event, you have to pay...  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
> My Twitter: @Naltorian


End file.
